About A Year Ago
by Littleawkward1
Summary: "To make things simple, i was head over heels in love with my best friend." Just a oneshot i came up with. Modern high school AU. OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Lexa's POV

Today marks the last day of Sophomore year and i couldn't be more happy. No teachers, no homework, no stupid classmates, just two and a half months of pure fun and relaxation.

At least that's what i have planned.

I'm in my back yard laying on the grass looking up at the orange and pink hues of the sky, the classic California evening sky.

I've been thinking about something lately, well more like every single day since i found out i was gay. That was last year and i've never told anyone. Not a soul. Not even to my best friend, Clarke, who i trust my deepest darkest secrets to. She's sort of part of the secret too.

But, i've decided to tell her today when she gets here for our end of the school year traditional sleepover. At least half the secret.

"Hey, Lexa!" I hear to my left.

I turn my head slighty and see the graceful smile of none other than my best friend, Clarke. I smile at her as i get up into a sitting poistion and wrap my arms around my knees. "Hey, Clarke."

"I got my sleeping bag, snacks, drinks, and movies. I even got your favorite movie of ALL time." She says dramatically while making her way to me and dropping her night bag in front of my feet before sitting on it. She had a smirk on her face.

I looked at her with a strange look. "And what movie is that?" I asked cautiously.

She jumped up into the air and screamed, "Friend Request!"

I shook my head and let out a dry laugh, that was _so not_ my favorite movie. That was her favorite movie and i didn't even know why. She knows i don't like horror movies, yet she always finds a way to get me to watch them. "You are so... ugh."

"Good movie, right? We'll watch it tonight. Now come on, lets get the tent and stuff ready before it gets dark." I nod, agreeing with her. Her hands take a hold of my mine and i swear i feel an electric current go through my body. "Al-e-oop!"

We're face to face now and i forget how to breath for a moment.

She's smiling that brilliant white teeth smile of hers. The one she always gives me, where she tilts her head to the side and bits her bottom lip in excitement. Her luscious blonde hair is cascading down her shoulders and to add to all this, the sunset frames her entire face in a warm, beautiful glow.

A tug takes me out of my frozen state and i can feel my legs following Clarke inside my house.

After changing into our pajamas,we gathered all the things we needed for tonight and walked back out into the back yard. I started to set our tent up while Clarke went about preparing the junk food we're gonna stuff our face into for later. As we did our thing, we talked about random topics like we usually do.

"I have a good feeling about this summer, Lexa."

"You think so? Why?"

"I don't know, but i know something huge is gonna happen. Like huge, huge."

"A good huge?"

"Obviously, Lexa." Clarke giggled. "That's why i said a good feeling. Not a bad feeling."

"But how can you tell?" I say standing up and looking at the finished tent. Perfect.

"Mm, girl's intuition?"

I roll my eyes, but smiled. "You say that about everything."

"I do not." I can practically hear the pout in her voice. I make a 180 and see Clarke with her crossed arms and just like i said, a pout was on her lips. "Tell me when."

I cast my eyes up to the sky, tilt my head to the side, and put a finger to my chin while putting on my best thinking face. "Well, there was that time when we went to the amusement park. You said something huge was gonna happen. Then another time when both our familys went camping, you said the exact same thing..."

"And something did happen during both those times."

"Nothing out of the ordinary happened, Clarke. Well other than me getting sunburned both times."

She shook her head at me and started a slow trek towards me with a glint in her blue eyes. I took a step back, moving my gaze from her eyes to the ground in front of me. It didn't take long for me to see her feet right before mine. Suddenly arms wrapped me into a hug.

"You're kind of dumb despite being the top ranked in school, Lexa. We got closer during both those times. You know, telling each others secrets. Knowing each others likes and dislikes. And i think that's pretty huge."

A blush made its way onto my cheeks and i'm glad that Clarke couldn't see my face with her arms around me. I mean, what she said wasn't really relevant to 'girl's intuition' but i didn't really mind her answer. "I-I guess that's right."

"Great!" She said, letting me go. "Now you know. So, let's get the summer started shall we?"

Clarke and i started our sleepover with painting each other nails and going down memory lane from the beginning of the school year until today. Then we began watching the movies Clarke brought on my laptop while eating junk food as we watched one movie after the other. The very last movie was of course Friend Request, which i kept my eyes closed for the entire time, much to Clarke's entertainment.

It was now sometime around 2 am and we're laying in our sleeping bags, looking up at the night sky through the tents window ceiling. The night was quiet and peaceful. Every so often we'd here crickets chirping, but no to the point of it being annoying.

I was slowly getting lost in my thoughts. Through out the sleepover i was trying to figure out when to tell Clarke about me and come out to her. About me liking girls. But i couldn't find an opening.

Scratch that, there were loads of openings, but i was just too chicken to tell her.

I closed my eyes, let out a sigh and frowned.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I hear Clarke ask softly. I turn and lay on my stomach, moving my arms onto my pillow, so i could lay on them and look her. She had a content smile plastered across her face. "So... What's going on in that brilliant head of yours?" She teases.

I don't say anything.

She blinks her eyes a couple times and whispers, "You know you can tell me anything, right Lexa?"

"Of course i know."

"Mhm."

We lay in silence for a couple minutes, her staring at me and me avoiding her stare. Saying absolutely nothing to one another. Things always pan out like this whenever i want to tell Clarke something important. We've been best friends since middle school and she knows that it takes me awhile for me to tell her things. She's always patient with me, even if she can't take the wait and suspense. But she waits. Always. Until I'm ready.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. "I have something really, really important to tell you." I don't hear an answer so, i continue. "I found this out last summer, but i just needed time for me to take it all in before i could tell you. And i wasn't even sure about it. I was even kind of afraid, but i'm sure now. And your my best friend, so like you're the first person i'll be telling this to. And i just... I'm rambling again."

A giggle escapes her mouth and I can feel her move closer to me before i blurted out, "I'm gay."

Her movements stop and i swear i can feel everything in me just fall apart. This is it. This it where she gets up and runs out the tent to never talk to me ever again.

I can't even open my eyes to look at her. Oh my god. What if it's one of disgust? I can't see that look on her face, ever. Especially if it's towards me. Please, please...

"Lexa." She whispers. "Look at me."

I don't open them. I close them even tighter and i can tell my breathing is becoming uneven. No, please, not right now.

"Lexa, don't cry. It's okay." That's when i feel her arms wrap over my body with her head laying on the top of mine. I open my eyes slowly, my head is nestled in the curve of her neck. Soft hands move up to the back of my head and i can feel the caress of her hands massaging a small part of it. "I don't mind it, you know. You liking girls. You're still the same ol' caring, quiet, funny, awkward, and sarcastic Lexa i've come to known as a best friend and that's all that matters. Don't be afriad. I'm really happy you told me this. You are so brave, Lexa."

I raise my head and look at her through glassy eyes. She's smiling and it isn't forced at all. It's real, and she means it.

How was i so blessed to have someone like Clarke in my life?

"Aren't you glad i didn't say i found a passion for cooking." I say, trying to lift the heavy air around us.

She lets out a laugh. "Thank goodness it wasn't that, 'cause you could kill everyone with your cooking skills."

* * *

Months passed after that day and school was now in session.

I felt so relieved that night. When we woke up the next morning, it was like nothing changed. She wasn't weirded out at all. We went about our usual summer shenanigans without a care. Going to amusement parks, the beach, mall, camping in my back yard, swimming at hers. Just like we always do.

Sometimes when we'd go out, she would even tease me whenever a really attractive girl would pass by us. She would nudge me in the side, i'd look at her, she'd wiggle her eyebrows and move her eyes to the girl who passed by, and i would just roll my eyes and laugh, telling her to shut up.

But what she didn't know was that i didn't care about the girls who passed by us. I didn't even bat an eye at them because my gaze was always on someone else.

Her. Clarke.

I was lost in her eyes. Taken by her beauty. Sucked in by her laugh. To make things simple, i was head over heels in love with my best friend.

I didn't plan on telling her because i couldn't bring myself to, but a couple days ago we went to a party and it involved alcohol.

Clarke and i went away from the party's craziness and out to our friends front porch because i'm a light weight and needed some air. There was no one in sight, which was surprising because parties with alcohol and teens meant couples making out everywhere. But no here, probably because they were all in the back where the pool and loud music were blasting. Or even in the house upstairs.

I don't clearly remember how i came to tell her, 'cause i swore we were talking about raccoons, but i told her i liked her and i immediately sobered up after the words left my mouth. My eyes went wide like saucers and i studied her facial expression. Shock. Pure shock.

"I... Lexa."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I quickly rushed out. Before she could say anything else, i got up from my seat on the porch and ran back home.

The next day, i woke up with a killer headache and stomach problems. Definitely hungover. Stupid alcohol.

I checked my cell to see what time it was, but noticed i had missed calls and texts from Clarke, asking if i was okay and got home safe. I didn't want to text her. Especially since telling her i liked her the night before. But the best friend in me said i should text her, 'cause i'd be worried if she ran home without giving me a text if she got home safetly. And that's what did, i sent a short text saying i was okay.

Ever since that night we haven't seen or talked much to each other. I was avoiding her and she was avoiding me. Even in the classes we had together, which were practically almost every class, we sat seats away from one another.

Everyone, especially our friends Raven and Octavia were a bit confused about us not being with each other 24/7. There wasn't day where Clarke and i were apart. Never.

It was like this for almost a week, but surprisingly, today after school she chased me down while i was riding my bike home. I almost didn't hear her calling out my name since i had my earbuds in. Luckily i stopped my bike to get a drink from a convenient store and she caught up and said she wanted to talk.

We made our way to our secret spot by a lake near my house and sat down on a big boulder, our backs facing one another. We didn't talk for a full 10 minutes and i couldn't take it. "I'm sorry." I say quietly. "I think i know why you wanted to talk. I understand you know... If you don't want to be friends with me any-"

"No! I would never want that!" She suddenly burst out, standing in front of me with hurt in her eyes. It scared me a bit. She would never yell at me. "I would never want that, Lexa." She said much softer now. "I... I was surprised when you told me you liked me and to tell you the truth i was... I don't know... uncomfortable about it?"

I frowned, hurt by what she said and i caste my gaze down at my feet. I made her uncomfortable, i knew it was too good to be true. She was probably weirded out by me the time i first came out to her and stayed my friend despite her discomfort as to not hurt my feelings. Clarke's nice like that.

"No,no Lexa. I can see you thinking. I know what you're thinking, i didn't care about it when you came out to me in the summer. I promise. Believe me... I Just... when you told me you liked me, i froze and i'm sorry if i hurt your feelings for ignoring you these past few days. But, i need to tell you that i don't feel the same way." She said, sadness clearly in the way she said it.

I nodded. "I understand. I do."

"But, i still want to be best friends, Lexa." This took me by surprise. In the movies and tv shows that i watched about gay best friends confessing to the other, there was practically less than 15% chance at all for them to be friends again. "You're the best thing that's happened to me in this town. I won't let something like this just ruin our friendship. You mean too much to me." She said sincerly.

I smiled at hearing this. 'Cause she meant too much for me too, and i really didn't want my huge crush on her to ruin our friendship either. I took a deep breath and slowly stoop up on the boulder i was on, looking down at her with a small smile on my face. I nodded, swallowing my heartache. I'd rather have her as a best friend than not having her in life any day. "Me too."

She let out a breath i assumed she was holding in, waiting for my answer and i jumped down from the boulder. We stared at each with relieved smiles plastered on our face before we crushed each other in a hug.

* * *

Eventually, another couple months passed and things were back to normal between us. Sleep overs, gossiping, shopping, movie nights, parties you name it.

Despite still having a huge crush on Clarke, i was happily content on being just her best friend. And if this is how it's suppsoed to be between us in lifetimes ahead of us, I would gladly accept it in a heartbeat.

It was December now and winter break was just around the corner. Clarke and i are at her place setting a schedule up to figure out days we would hang out. It was tradition.

"I'm visitng my aunt Indra for four days when we get out of school for winter break so i won't be back until Monday that week." I say looking at the caldenar on my phone. We were in Clarke's room. I was laid on her bed while she walked around her room, a pen in her mouth and flash cards in her hand. She was studying for her biology test.

"Okay, cool. We can hang out Monday, or Tuesday or both 'cause Wednesday i leave to visit family in Australia for a couple days."

"When do you come back?"

"Christmas day. You'll be here, right?"

"Nope, i'll be in space fighting A.I's." I say, sarcastically.

I didn't get an answer from her, so i looked up but was hit by a throw pillow. My face was scrunched up with my nose wrinkled and my mouth turned like i ate a lemon. I made a tsking sound and shook my head. If a pillow fight is what she wants, she'll get.

"Oooh, not so funny now, huh Miss Woods."

I didn't even reply before i sprang up from her bed and grabbed one of her larger pillows and slammed it into her face.

"Ack!"

"Don't mess with the Commander, Clarke!" I yelled happily, jumping up and down on her bed. "You already know i win these pillow fights every single time. Today won't be any different."

She whipped the hairs that got in front of her eyes dramatically and tried grabbing at me, which i dodged easily. Every time she launched herself, i'd lightly smack her after her unsuccessful attempts. This made her even frustrated than she already was. It was too damn funny.

"Damn it, Lexa! Stay still."

"No, no. That would mean you winning. I can't let that happen. I have a winning streak. Jus drein jus daun, Griffin!" I laugh out.

That was when her bedroom door opened and her mom's head poked in. "Hi there Lexa." She greeted. "Will you be staying for dinner?"

Clarke and i stopped our little fight. "Hi, Abby. If it's alright with you, i'd love to."

"Of course you're welcome. Dinner will be done in 15." She said and closed the door.

Clarke tilted her head to look up at me, her arms crossed. "You already know my mom adores you. You don't need permission to stay for dinner."

"Nothing wrong with asking for permission. It's courtesy." I shrugged.

I was about sit back down since i thought our pillow fight was over, but boy was i stupid to think it was over. Clarke took a hold of my ankles and yanked at them until i was flat on my back on her bed. I let out a yelp.

It was then i felt her climb on top of me, wrapping her hands around my wrists and straddling my hips. "Hah! What now? I got you pinned. That means i win this pillow fight. My first win." She proudly announced.

All coherent words and thoughts left me at that very moment. Clarke was on top of me. She has me pinned down on her bed. In a _very_ unlikely position i'd never even thought we'd be in. Ever.

I stared up at her with wide eyes and mouth slightly open, my breath hitching.

It was clear to me that she didn't even register the position we were in because she looked way too happy about winning the pillow fight. She even jumped lightly, which made things worse for me.

So i stared at her in a trance with a blush making it's way onto my cheeks. I looked at the way locks of her blonde wavy hair fell off her shoulders and closed me off in a soft curtain. How her laugh of victory became music to my ears and the way she smiled was a sight that should be seen in every museum. It was a breath taking thing to witness really.

It didn't take long for her to stop laughing and finally notice why i became quiet.

A look of confusion crossed her face, practically asking, 'hey, what's wrong?'

I bit my lip and turned my head to the side, trying to hide my blush from her. I felt her move slightly and heard a gasp leave her mouth. In one swift move, she was off of me.

I sat up slowly. The beat of my heart not slowing down one bit. I didn't want things to be awkward so i fake coughed. "So dinner?"

"What?"

"I mean, dinner. Your mom should be done with dinner by now, we should head down."

"Right. You're right. Lets go." She said, moving bristly out the door.

We didn't talk about what happened that day ever.

It was now winter break and i was at home laying on my bed with my laptop warming my legs up. I had already visited family and Clarke and i got to hang out before she left for Australia. I won't be seeing her for a few days. Which sucked.

Anyway, I was binge watching on Netflix again, my favorite passing time. I was watching this cool little documentary about squids.

I was half way through the documentary when a ding from my phone caught my ears. I was a bit irritated by the interruption 'cause i was getting really into it. But the ringtone was different from the ringtone i gave everyone else in my contacts. It was Clarke's ringtone. She insisted that she have a totally different tone from everyone on my phone so she recorded herself saying 'bloop bloop' and set her voice for when she texts. I'd never tell her this, but i thought it was cute she did it.

So, none the less i paused the episode and unlocked my phone to see a text from Clarke.

I closed my laptop shut and opened the text.

C: Hey, Lexa :)

L: Hey, Clarke.

C: Whatcha doing?

L: Guess.

C: Hmm. Binge watching on Netflix?

L: Bingo! :D

C: Again?

L: Don't judge.

C: Haha. Okay. So.. uh. Could i ask you something?

That was odd. Clarke was never hesitant when she wanted to tell me things.

L: Of course, Clarke. Anything.

C: How did you realize you liked girls?

The question took me by surprise. And it hit me that we never did talk about me liking girls after i came out. It just never came up. At all. And i kind of liked it that way. But now its come up. And so i told her.

We talked all night about the topic and by the end of it with me talking and her asking questions she sent one of the most life changing texts i've ever recieved.

C: Oh, okay. Thanks for telling me about it. We never even talked about it before, did we? I'm sorry. Haha. I'm your best friend, i should know things like this, right?

L: Haha. I guess so.

10 minutes pass. She probably fell asleep.

C: Can i tell you something?

L: Of course, Clarke.

C: ...

C: I think i might like girls...

* * *

When Clarke told me she might like girls that winter night i did everything in my power to not push her into telling me who she was possibly attrated to. I of course hoped that it was me, but the topic was never mentioned again.

Essentially, months went by and things were just as they were.

Except they weren't. With each passing day since that night,i noticed subtle changes in Clarke's behavior.

1.

I was at my locker getting my books for my next class when I heard Clarke call out my name from down the hall. "Hey, Lexa! Ready for math?"

"As ready as i'll ever be." I respond. "Whoa." Her face was literally inches from mine when i turned to look at her after closing my locker shut. Her signature smile was laid out on her pale face.

I tuck my hair behind my ears. "U-Uh, y-you study? For the test?" I stutter out, blushing.

"Nope."

She gave me a wink and linked my arm with hers, taking my books from me and putting it on top of her binder. "I-I can hold my books, Clar-"

"No, it's okay. I got it."

"Oh... O-Okay. Thank you."

"No problem."

2.

"Clarke, look at this." I say pointing to an item in a glass container at the mall. It was of a raccoon and lion hugging each other. It was cute.

"What is it?" Clarke asks, wrapping her arms around me from behind and leaning her head on my left shoulder. "Aw, that's adorable!" She giggled, tightening her hold on me.

My body heat instantly began rising. Oh god.

3.

I was in the library studying when a girl from my history class sat in front of me. "Hey."

"Hey, Costia." I greeted.

"How's it going?" She asked.

"Um, nothing really. Just studying."

"Cool. Cool."

I gave a small smiled, nodded, and went back to studying.

She coughed a bit and i could see her run her hands through her dark brown hair from the corner of my eyes. Strange. "So, uh, there's this movie that just came out last week. I have an extra ticket if you wanna come with?"

I raised my head to see her blushing and avoiding my eyes.

Oh.

Ooh.

A blush crept up my face. "Oh, um, Costia. I... uh..."

Out of nowhere thin arms secured themselves around my shoulders and a weight laid on my head. "Hi, Lexa!"

I almost scream at the sudden appearance. "C-Clarke." I whisper yelled?

"I saw you when i entered the library and thought i should say hi and study with you. Who's this?"

"That's Costia. From my history class."

She only lets out a hum.

I was about to say something, but then a whiff of vanilla and strawberries fill my nose. Clarke signature perfume and lip gloss. I inhale and let out a relaxed sigh, enjoying being wrapped by Clarke's warm body and smell.

"So, Lexa. The movie? It's this Friday." I barely make out what Costia says.

"Sorry Costia, was it? Lexa and i have something planned already, you should probably ask someone else." I hear Clarke say. Her tone of voice hinting, annoyance? I'm not sure. But it was weird, she never talks to people like that. Plus i don't remember planning anything with her on Friday.

"Oh, okay, i guess." I see Costia stand up and push her chair in before scratching the back of her head, muttering a 'see you in class' as she walked away.

"About this Friday..." Clarke says, sitting in the chair next to me and laying her hand on my knee.

4.

Our English class went on a field trip to a performing arts center to watch Romeo and Juliet and we were packed and ready for the drive back to school. Clarke and i sat next to each other as always and she took the window seat.

"Come hither, Lexa." She patted the empty spot next to her.

I took the seat. "I shall. Thank you, kind sir." Clarke punched my arm playfully at my response. "Ow. Rude."

She merely giggled.

About ten minutes passed during the bus ride before i felt something touch my shoulder. I looked down slightly to my right and saw Clarke staring up at me with a smile. "Hi." She said softly, her bright blue eyes observing my face.

"H-Hi." I say back, feeling my heart picking up its pace.

She merely giggled again then situated her head to face the seat in front of us. Slowly, her left hand found mine and she wrapped them together, having our fingers interlace. A quiet sigh left her lips and i could see from my view that she closed her eyes.

* * *

I didn't think much on Clarke's behavior all that much 'cause she did this to me all the time, but recently they've been more... Intense? I don't think that's the right word. Frequent? She's just way more clingy than she usually was. And she's been a bit possessive? Which never happens but strangely, i don't mind.

I don't know. Maybe it's just me over analyzing it and hoping she actually likes me, but who knows, maybe it's just Clarke being Clarke.

* * *

It was nearing the end of Junior year when Clarke called me in the middle of the night, wanting to come over.

"What? Clarke, it's... 11 o'clock."

"My mom said she isn't coming home tonight because of her shift."

"I... I don't know. Let me ask Anya."

Anya was my older cousin and my guardian. She was a bit cranky when i went to ask, but she said yes none the less, 'cause Clarke did this sometimes when her mom would come home late. She was used to it.

"Hey, she said okay."

"I'll be over in 10."

When she arrived, i told her to call me so she wouldn't wake up anyone else in the house if she rang the door bell. In five minutes, we were up in my room tucked in my bed.

I let out a tired sigh and closed my eyes when Clarke suddenly poked my cheek. I let out a whine and heard her laugh quietly.

"Lexa, you awake?"

"I am now."

"Sorry. I just wanted to talk. I can't sleep." I opened one eye and saw her shrug her shoulders. "Talk with me, please?"

I couldn't say no to her. "Shoot." I say turning so i'm on my side and her doing the same, facing one another.

"I have a question for you. And you have to answer honestly okay?" She says seriously.

I raise my eyebrows in a quick motion, indicating i would.

"Do you still like me? As in like, like?"

My eyes widen as if someone just poured ice cold water on me. Did i hear that right? "Pardon?"

So she asks again. "Do you still have a crush on me?"

It took a while for me to figure out what i would tell her. 'Cause what if i say yes and she doesn't feel the same way, but just wanted to know just because? What if i said no, and she then becomes disappointed? What if i say yes, and she likes me back? I didn't know what to choose.

But thinking about it truthfully, i did still like her. So so much. Love her even and so i went with telling the truth. "I'm sorry if that's like, weird to hear from me again."

She doesn't say anything after i tell her. She just kept staring at me with a look i couldn't decipher. It was making me bit uncomfortable and i started to figit under her stare, avoiding her gaze, biting my lip. I was thankful it was dark so she couldn't see my reddening cheeks.

The next second changed everything between us.

"I like you too." She said smiling.

* * *

Hello! I think i'll make one more chapter for this if people are interested. Reviews are gladly welcomed with open arms. Thanks for reading! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Previously on "About A Year Ago"

Lexa's POV

"Do you still have a crush on me?"

It took a while for me to figure out what i would tell her. 'Cause what if i say yes and she doesnt feel the same way, but just wanted to know just because? What if i said no, and she then becomes disappointed? What if i say yes, and she likes me back? I didn't know what to choose.

But thinking about it truthfully, i did still like her. So so much. Love her even and so i went with telling the truth. "I'm sorry if that's like, weird to hear from me again."

She doesn't say anything after i tell her. She just kept staring at me with a look i couldn't decipher. It was making me bit uncomfortable and i started to figit under her stare, avoiding her gaze, biting my lip. I was thankful it was dark so she couldn't see my reddening cheeks.

The next second changed everything between us.

"I like you too." She said smiling.

* * *

It's been one full month since that fateful night. One month since Clarke abruptly come over my house in the middle of the night. Took up the empty space next to me on my bed. Poked me to stay up and talk with her. And dropped a nuclear bomb on my heart, making it burst with just a simple four word sentence as her blue eyes pierced into mine.

Absolutely changing each other lives forever.

"Hey, you." I hear someone say.

I raise my eyes from the gray colored sidewalk and crane my neck up. I couldn't tell who it was at first because of the sun shining in my eyes, but it became clear as soon as the body moved slightly to their left to block the harmful rays.

Clarke.

She had her hands on her hips and was staring at me. Not in a 'I'm mad' kind of way, but in a relaxed 'what's up?' kind of manner. She was wearing flip flops, a white v-neck t-shirt, and jean short shorts. A simple yet popular outfit for girls to wear in the summer. But if i was being honest, i think her shorts were a tiny bit too short and her v-neck was a tad bit too low for comfort. Not in her comfort though, my comfort. That is a lot of skin that's being exposed and it's quite... Distracting.

"You look like you have something super serious on your mind right now." She once again says trying to get my attention.

I snap my eyes from her body and finally look up. There it is. That soft smile plastered happily on her face. It could light up anyone's day. It has definitely done so for me for years.

"C-Clarke. Hi." I greet.

She tilts her head to the side. "You okay?"

"I... Yes. I'm fine."

"You sure? 'Cause i asked if you were okay. Not how you looked."

I shot her a look of confusion from hearing this. What did she just say? That doesn't make any sense. "I-I don't understand..."

That's when i noticed the smirk on her face.

...Oh...

I turn my head to the side and pout, finally getting what she meant. Seconds later i feel heat rising to my cheeks. Ugh, Clarke. Why do you do this every single time? Every single time.

"Haha! Aw, look at you. You're blushing Lexa!"

"I'm not blushing."

"You so are."

"I-It's the sun. It's h-hot outside. That's what human bodies do when they're exposed to heat, Clarke."

A laugh escapes her mouth.

I'm doing everything in my power not to look at her right now. Not because i'm mad, but because i know things will get worse for me if i look at her. So i keep my eyes off her. I need to wait until i cool down.

Next thing i know, fingers lace with mine. I unconsciously squeeze them.

"Hey, I'm just teasing." She whispers.

I move my head back and i could see that she's now kneeling in front of me. Her face inches from mine. Her head is tilted again, waves of her hair making their way on top of my right thigh.

Apologetic blue eyes stare at me. "Are you mad? For teasing you this early? I'm sorry." It was sincere.

I give a small laugh and smile. Shaking my head from left to right softly, i respond with, "Of course i'm not mad. I could never be mad at you. Just a bit embarrassed is all."

"Like always. "

I raise my eyebrows quickly and roll my eyes, agreeing. "Like always."

She gives me a toothy grin and seats herself next to me, still keeping our hands intertwined. We are currently at the lake by my house. Not in our usual place since we wanted a clear view the water. We're where everyone comes and jogs or walks there dogs. The main path.

"So, you didn't answer my question." She says.

"What question?"

"When i was walking back here from the bathroom, you had this serious facial expression on this beautiful face of yours." Her sentence sounded normal at first, but became teasing quite quickly.

I bit my lower lip. "Just thinking."

"Just thinking."

"Mhm. Merely thinking about stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Um... Stuff from a month ago." I quietly reply. It was so quiet, i probably wouldn't hear it myself if it wasn't me saying it.

"Heh, what? I actually didn't catch that." I see her lean her body towards me, making our shoulders bump.

"A month ago." I say louder and clearer. "Stuff about a month ago."

She's quiet for a moment. I can feel the wind against my cheek while waiting for her to talk.

"A month ago. The night we, well, I confessed-"

I cut her off. "That one."

"Well what about that night?"

"I'm just still very, very... I feel like i'm in a dream. Like, is this really happening?"

She squeezes our hands and lays her head on my shoulder, snuggling into me. "It's very real,Lexa. Sometimes i feel that too. Like this is a dream. But then i remember that night and i know it's real. Real as real can be. If you get what i mean."

I smile down at her. "I get it." I chuckled.

And then we sit there by the lake. Enjoying the first day of summer.

But, there's something that's been bothering me lately.

* * *

"Just kiss her, Lexa. It's not that damn hard." Anya says to me as i pace around her room.

"But how. And when?"

"Does it matter?"

"YES, it does."

If you couldn't tell, i was nervous. I've had this thought in my head since the day Clarke and i became girlfriends. We haven't kissed each other yet. At all. Well, we do, but it's the usual cheek kiss. The 'mwah mwah' kind, you know?

And i can't help but wonder why we haven't kissed yet. Like couples should be at the kissing stage in their relationship within a month, right?

"Lexa, you are thinking way too much and way too hard about this. If you want to kiss the blonde, then make your move and kiss her. SImple as that."

"It's not simple, Anya. Clarke is the first person i've ever dated. And it's the exact same way for her. We're each other's first girlfriend. If we're gonna have our first kiss, i want it to be perfect." I say rubbing my forehead. "Tell me what to do."

Anya lets out a frustrated sigh. "I've been telling you what to do for the past half an hour." I look at her and she has the most bored facial expression i've seen on her yet.

"But they aren't good."

"How the hell do you expect me to help you if i give you my honest opinion on what to do?"

I raise my hands in the air, shaking my head. "I don't know. Just-I don't know."

This is too exhausting. I turn my back to Anya's bed, and let myself fall until i feel the cushioning of the mattress. I cover my eyes and i let out a grunt of frustration.

Minutes pass by with me laying like this. Hair scattered in whips on Anya's bed. Me trying to steady my heart rate, breathing in and out slowly.

I feel a dip next to me and know Anya's laying next to me now. One of her hands takes a hold of my right hand and lifts it into the air. I open one eye. She's staring at me with what seems to be understanding.

But she then bluntly says, "You are so stupid." And puts my hand back where it was.

"You are no help, Anya!" I yell.

Her body is off the bed the second i say this. I open my eyes and sit up, looking at her walk to her bedroom door. She grabs onto the handle and before she walks out she says the best thing i could hear her say since i started asking her for advise.

"Take her out on a date... Asshole."

Except that last part.

* * *

The next day i'm standing in front of the Blake household. I have the perfect plan for Clarke's and i's first date, but i needed some help.

"Lexa. Wow. What a pleasant surprise." It was Bellamy who answered the door. Thank goodness.

"Yeah, i, uh, sorry for not calling ahead."

"Come on in." He says gesturing to enter.

"Thanks."

As he closed the door, he pointed to another door down a short hall, the garage. I nodded and made my way over to it. He opened the door and i stepped into the cool aired room.

I scanned the garage, seeing bean bags, two large drawers, a big stereo, gym equipment and a futon. The garage wasn't an actual garage, it was Bellamy's room. Now that he's graduated high school and is in college, he took over the garage. It was his decision despite his dad's objection to still stay in his room upstairs.

I knew this because other than Clarke, Bellamy was a close second to being my best friend. And between him and Octavia, he was much more easier to talk to.

"Sit down. You want anything to drink?"

I shake my head no.

"OKay, so what can i do for you today?" He asks, sitting in the seat in front of me.

I figit a bit under his stare and fiddle with my hands. My eyes avoid his and i bite my lip. He's studying me, i can feel it.

This actually happens every time i come over, which isn't often. I only come over if all our friends hang out or when i need someone to talk to about... a certain someone.

I hear a sigh escape him and then a chuckle.

"If you wanted to talk about Clarke, you could've just said so, you know?"

I smile at this. He knew me so well.

I nod, finally looking at him.

"So, tell me."

"I, um, wanted to take her out on a date."

"That's great! She'd be happy about going out with you."

"But i came here to ask you for a favor."

"And what's that?"

And so i told him my plan on asking CLarke out and where i wanted to have our date at. WHen i was finished, which was about an hour later. It wouldn't have taken so long if he didn't keep interrupting me, but we got through it all eventually. He let out a heavy sigh and ran his hand through his shagggy hair before saying, "That's quite a big favor Lexa. I don't know if he'd allow that."

I frowned at him. "I-I know it is. It's a big favor, but since i know your family owns the water park, i thought you know, just this once?" I asked hopefully. I was desperate.

This date i have planned was the first thing that popped into my mind last night and it was absolutely perfect. I pictured everything so vividly and i thought it was pretty damn brilliant. I didn't even bother thinking of another a back up date in case this didn't work out because i was sure it would go smoothly. Guess i probably should have came up with that back up plan.

I stared at him, just watching him. I could practically see the his mind running in circles.

"Please." I begged.

After minutes of sitting in silence of him thinking and me staring, he closed his eyes and re-opened them to look straight at me. He nodded his head. "Just this once. I'll ask my dad if-"

I didn't even give him the chance to finish his sentence before launching myself at him in a hug, wrapping my arms around his torso. "Thank you so much! I owe you big time, i promise. Thank you, thank you, thank you." I happily squeeled.

I let go of him and began rambling about the next steps to my plan. "This is great! So, now that i know i can use the water park, i need to get supplies ready like food, lights, outfits, music, we need music for our date, nice romantic music, maybe i can hire live music or something, but that's kind of expensive, i'm on a budget so probably no live music. Oh well. OKay, things are going along just as planned, now i need to- oh god..." I say freezing.

"What is it?"

"I need to ask Clarke out."

* * *

Clarke's POV

"Sup, Griffin!" Octavia says when she opens her front door. She has a wide smile and was out of breath. I could see sweat coming down her forehead and saw that she was in her work out clothes. Gross. I hate fitness.

"Hey, O!" I greet, making my way into her house. "Just finished your days work out?"

"Yup. You door belled right as i finished. Let's go up to my room."

"Okay. Is your dad and Bell home too?"

"They should be around here somewhere, oh there's Bell."

We were walking up the stairs when we ran into him on the stair case. "Hey, Bell."

"Hey, Clarke. Nice to see you here again."

"You too." I say as we pass by each other.

I've know the Blakes for as long as i can remember. Our parents, my mom and dad and Octavia and Bellamy's dad, Kane, who adopted them when they we just infants used to be friends in high school and i guess it was natural for us 'kids' to become friends as well. Which was super easy 'cause we've lived a couple houses down from each other our whole lives. We would literally play outside in the streets and woods every single day we got the chance to. It was a match made in heaven really. And we're still going strong.

When we made it to the top of the stairs, the door rang again.

"Bell get the door!" Octavia yelled.

I looked down the stairs wanting to see who was at the door, but just as he was opening it, Octavia grabbed a hold of my wrist and pulled me into her room. Rude.

"Hey! I wanted to see who was at the door." I frowned.

"Probably just Murphy, Jasper, and Monty. They've been coming over a lot lately doing guy stuff in Bellamy's garage."

I sat on her bed and grabbed a pillow, holding it in front of me. "Garage?"

"He moved into the garage, which i don't understand. Dad doesn't either, but whatever. I can use half of his old room to put more of my things in." She says winking at me and going into her bathroom. "I'm gonna shower. Sit on the toilet and talk to me?"

I rolled my eyes, but stood up anyway and sat myself on the toilet. She was already in the shower. I know it might seem weird to do this, but we're practically sisters. And we always do this when the other is over.

So as she was showering, humming a song i've never heard of before, my mind began creating an image of a certain green eyed beauty in my head. It's been a month since i confessed i liked her back.

It definitely took me a while to realize my feelings, but everything seemed to come together the day she told me she liked me that drunken night on the porch. Sure i was surprised and yes i was kind of uncomfortable about it, but i was scared too. 'Cause after that day of rejecting her at our secret spot by the lake, i couldn't get her out of my head. It was driving me crazy every single day. And i didn't know why, until i actually did. I realized i might just like her in that way. And it scared me because i never felt this way before about a girl before, sure with guys, there were loads of times, but with Lexa everything changed, and i'm glad it did. I couldn't imagine being with anyone else than her.

"I could practically hear you thinking, Griffin!" I hear Octavia shout. "Spit it out, girl."

I shake my head and let out a laugh. "Nothing goes over you does it?" I tease.

"Hell no it doesn't."

"Just thinking about Lexa, is all."

"Ah, your giiiirlfriend."

"Yes."

"The commander."

"Yes."

"The nervous reck whenever she comes to close proximity to you. Lexa Woods."

"Yes, Octavia her. Gosh, you don't need to say all those things." I say getting up off the toilet.

"So tell me. What about her?"

I move my hands to the handle of the toilet and respond with, "I'll tell you once you get out." Before i walk out the room, i pull the handle down, hearing the flush go down. A scream and curse from Octavia makes me let out a chuckle as i lay down on her bed again, waiting for her to finish.

10 minutes later, she's dressed in clean clothes and drying her hair with a towel. "Ass." She throws a glare at me.

"Aw, thanks, i do have a nice ass don't i?" I playfully reply, winking.

"Stupid. Now tell me about Lexa. I've been dying to know about what's going on between you two."

I suddenly feel bashful. I haven't told much to my friends about my relationship with Lexa. NOt because i'm ashamed, far from that. I would gladly tell the world she was my girlfriend, but we just haven't done much with each other is all. We're still in that stage where we're just nervous and don't know what to do when we're around each other, sure i play it off with teasing, jokes, hugs, and other things, but i get embarrassed too. I just don't show it as obviously as Lexa does.

"I've told you stuff about us."

"Yeah, the basics. How about the juicy stuff? You know, kissing. Is she a good kisser?"

I bite my lips at this. We actually haven't kissed each other yet. We haven't even gone on our first date. It's usually just us hanging out, but it's never a 'date.'

"We, uh, we haven't... Actually done anything yet."

Her eyes widen. "No. Way. Are you serious?! It's been a whole month since you got together!"

"I know, but you know Lexa. She's shy."

"Then you make a move."

"I-I want to, but i get nervous too, O."

"Oh my god. THE Clarke Griffin is too chicken to make a move?"

"O, come on."

"No, this is brilliant! I haven't seen you act like this before. I'm calling Raven."

"O, don't you dare."

"Too late. Hey, Rae! You will NOT believe this."

And just like that, Raven's now inside Octavia's bedroom, laughing her butt off.

"I can not believe this!" She laughs, holding her stomach. "Clarke's loosing her touch."

I cross my arms, not amused by all of this my best friends are doing to me. "I'm not losing my touch. I just-"

"You're in love, Griffin!" They both shout.

"Oh my god, shut up you two. There are other people in this house. They could here you!"

"Who cares, it's just my dad and Bell downstairs, no one less."

"But still..."

"She's blushing O, she's blushing! I'm taking a video of this."

"Raven don't. Oh my god you guys are fuckin' ridiculous." I say moving my hands over my eyes and face as i see her take her phone out. "Alright, I'm leaving."

I slam open Octavia's bed room door and walk down the stairs to the front door. Before i make it to the bottom, i see the side profile of none other than my girlfriend Lexa. It seemed like she was saying bye to Bell since he was holding the open and gesturing with his hand for her to leave.

She has a smile on her face. Wow. She's so beautiful. With the way her brown locks are all on her right shoulder, small braids littering themselves where ever visible. How she's dressed in shorts, a white tank top and a blue and black flannel tied around her waist. Now that's sexy.

She turns her head to me and i see her face change from a smile to one of surprise.

* * *

Lexa's POV

"Don't freak out, just ask her casually, okay" Bellamy advises, as he walks me to the front door. "Clarke, will you go out on a date with me this Friday? That's all you say, nothing more nothing less or you'll start messing things up."

"I'm gonna mess things up?!" I shout, looking at him horrified.

"No! You won't mess up. Sorry, i shouldn't have said that."

"YOU'RE IN LOVE GRIFFIN!" We both suddenly hear from upstairs.

"Did you hear that?" I ask.

"Yeah."

We wait looking up at the stair case. Nothing else happens for a few seconds, so we go back to saying goodbye.

"Okay. I really appreciate you doing this Bellamy. Really. Thank you. So much."

"No problem. If it makes both you and Clarke happy, it makes me happy. But i will be waiting for this favor to be returned, you hear me?"

"Of course, anything you ask."

"A date with your cousin?" He says sheepishly.

I look at him in shock. I never knew he saw Anya that way. This actually might be good for her to get a boyfriend.

"With Anya?" I ask.

"What? No, Echo."

Ah, that makes sense.

"No problem. " I promise. We shake hands on our deal.

"OKay. Haha. Well, on your way to Clakre, right?" He says gesturing me out the door.

It was in that moment we hear stomping coming down the stairs and then stop. I can see from the corner of my eyes that someone was at the last few steps of the stairs, so i turned my head and found blue eyes staring straight at me.

"Lexa?"

"Clarke?"

"I-I" Oh gosh, my mind is going blank say something!

And before i knew it... "Clarke!" I shout.

She seemed to be taken back by my outburst. "Y-Yeah?"

"On will you a date, and me on Friday go out with?" I rush out, closing my eyes tightly.

Stupid, stupid, stupid!

It was deathly quiet now. I messed it up! I messed up my wording! Just like Bellamy said i would! Here comes that blush...

I open my eyes slowly, oh great. Octavia and Raven is here to witness this moment too, i think seeing them right behind Clarke.

I stare at Clarke now. Blue eyes widened, shocked. Her face is turning red.

"Whoop there it is." I hear Raven cough out.

* * *

Second chapter! Yay! I wanted to write their date in this chapter too, since i essentially planned to only write one more chapter but decided i wouldn't mind writing one more for this story. Just one more! Haha. Give me your thoughts on what you think! Thank you so much for all the feedback guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Lexa's POV

3:00pm

"Lexa! If you don't hurry, you're gonna miss your stupid date!" I faintly hear Anya shout from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'll be down soon!" I reply.

Today's the day. My date with Clarke. I can't shake the nerves out from me, so that's why I've been in front of my mirror for almost an hour. I run my hands down the sides of my outfit, making sure everything was in place. Everything looked good, now the hair.

I tossed all my hair to my right shoulder, studying how it looked. It was nice, but not nice enough. I moved it to my left, then to the right, then to the left again. I let out a frustrated groan and sat on my bed, looking down at my converse covered feet.

I see Anya walk in my room from the corner of my eyes. "Lexa, seriously. I'm gonna leave without you."

I turn and frown at her. "Why is getting ready for dates so hard?" I ask, rubbing my forehead and closing my eyes.

She lets out a sigh and i feel the spot next to me push down. "What do you need help with?"

"...My hair..." I mumble.

We're quiet for a moment, but then i feel a hand on my right shoulder. "Come sit in front of me. I'll braid it."

I look up at her, a bit surprised by the offer. She hasn't done this to me since we were little. It was something we always did to bond, but we haven't done this for quite a long time. I move hastily to sit in front of her, my back to her. I know for a fact if i took my time, she would definitely change her mind.

Her hands move swiftly and gently. And i sit there, feeling myself relax as her hands do their job.

"You must really like this girl." She says.

I nod my head and softly answer, "I do."

"Do you plan on kissing her today?"

I begin fidgeting. A hard pull to my hair makes me yelp. "Ow!"

"Sit straight and don't move. You gonna wait for the 'right moment' as you said before?"

"Of course, if it comes up..." I mumble.

"What if it doesn't come up today? What will you do then?"

"I-I don't know, wait? Think about when the right time would be."

"You don't need to think about when the right moment is, Lexa."

"Then how will i know?"

"You just feel it, you know."

* * *

3:30pm

Anya dropped me off to the Blakes after i was finally content on how my hair turned out. "Thanks, Anya." I say as i get out of her Jeep, closing the door shut and start walking to where Bellamy was.

"Wait." She calls out. Then she throws something out of her window and i instinctively catch it. "For good luck."And she drove off, leaving a trail of smoke and tire tracks behind. I was confused to what it was when i looked down at my palms, but instantly smiled once i recognized what it actually was. It was a braid of hair.

Call us weird, but it's something Anya and i did since forever. It went back to when i was 10 and she was 15. I had gotten gum stuck in my hair while we were playing and i ended up having to cut a chunk of my hair off. It was her idea to braid the hair i cut off and told me to keep it for good luck. She even cut off the under side of her hair too, to make me feel less embarrassed at my hair and braided hers just like mine, saying "Now we both have a good luck charm." So every time we feel like a life changing event is gonna happen to either one of us, we get our braids out and give it to the other for good luck.

"Hey, Lexa!" Bellamy's voice booms, taking me out of my thoughts.

I make my way over to him. He has his truck bed cover off and i can see back packs in it. "Hey, Bellamy."

"So, as you know, my dad said yes about the water park."

"Thank you so much."

"But as i told you over the phone yesterday, me and Octavia have to come along. As well as some extra people. I'm sorry about that." He says scratching the back of his neck.

Bellamy called me yesterday to tell me that the only option that his dad would let me use the water park for the day would be if he and Octavia went too since they know how to turn everything on. Along with most of our other friends too like Raven, Murphy, Lincoln, Jasper, and Monty.

"No, it's alright. I don't mind at all actually."

"Well, the good thing is that the water park is big enough for you and Clarke for you to do your guys' own thing while everyone does the same. I'll make sure no one messes with you guys. As best i could."

I let out a laugh at this. "Thanks. Really."

"No problem."

"So, um..." I start out and clear my throat. I begin to play with my hands. "Is Clarke here yet?"

He grabs a cooler from his garage and tosses it into his truck. "Yeah, she's up in Octavia's room getting ready."

"Oh, okay. I'll just wait here then."

"Why don't you go up?"

"No, it's fine. I'll just wait here until-"

Before i could finish my sentence, the loud and ever enthusiastic voice of Octavia fills the air, echoing out into the street. "LET"S GO BITCHES!" And then the slam of a door closes.

Both Bellamy and i move our eyes to our right and find his sister and Raven clad in their bikinis and sun glass. Yup. They're obviously ready for today.

"Hey, lover girl." Raven greets me as she puts an arm around my shoulder, leaving it hanging. She takes a drink of beer i didn't realize she had in her hand. "Ready for your little date?"

"Isn't it a bit too early for alcohol? And of course i am."

"It's never to early, Lexy."

"Please don't call me that. Where's... Um... Clarke at?"

"Still upstairs getting ready." Octavia winks, jumping into the back of the truck and sitting on the rail.

Bellamy puts his hands on his hips and looks at Octavia. "O! Seriously? My truck. Careful what you do to it." She merely shrugs her shoulders and rolls her eyes, whispering a "Stupid" under her breath. "Hey, Lexa you should get Clarke, we really should be going. We're practically done packing and everyone else will meet us at the waterpark so..."

"Ah, sure thing, Bell. I'll just..." I grunt, getting out of Raven's hold. I pat down my hair to make sure it wasn't messed up. Moving into the house, i made my way up to Octavia's room. With each step i took, i felt my heart beat faster and hands become a bit more sweaty. I know i'm just getting Clarke, but today is a pretty big day for us after all. First official date, hopefully first kiss... and well, whatever else is to come out of today.

My feet hit the top of the stairs, but i don't immediately go and knock on the door. I need to calm myself down, so i close my eyes and start speaking to myself quietly. "It's okay, Lexa. You got this. You're just calling Clarke down so we can get to the water park. No need to panic. It's just Clarke... Really beautiful Clarke... With nice hair and eyes and skin and a really sexy husky voice..." I trail off.

With all the things i was saying to myself, i started to imagine Clarke in my head, smiling at me with her bright smile and blue eyes.

If i wasn't so in my head i probably would've notice the sound of a door opening and footsteps approaching me, but i wasn't paying attention. The sound of a small chuckle pulls me out and i open my eyes to see Clarke in front of me.

Her left hand was covering her mouth and her cheeks were tinted pink.

"I... H-Hi." I stammer out, quickly feeling myself heat up.

"Hey to you too." She responds.

We stand staring at each other for a while, just... looking each other up and down.

She looked absolutely amazing. Short shorts, a black tank top, hair tied up in a high ponytail. I know it's not much, but simple clothing does wonders. It really does. She looks stunning.

"I, we gotta get going?"

Clarke bites her lip. "That a question or are you telling me we need to leave?"

"We need to leave so-"

"So we can start our date, right?"

I didn't trust my voice so i nodded and kind of avoided her eyes.

Again i hear a chuckle and suddenly feel a hand on my arm. I look at her arm laced with mine and smile.

"There you guys are!" Raven shouts from the truck as we walk outside. "I was thinking you guys were doing it in O's room since you were taking so fucking long."

Octavia turns her head towards Clarke and i. "Who's having sex in my room? It better not smell in there."

I glance at Clarke quickly, making eye contact with blue. I averted my eyes, feeling my entire face reddening.

"Dude, guys come on. We would never do that." Clarke answers. "Not yet." She whispers, teasing evident in her voice, so only i could hear it. It just makes me blush even more. "Raven lay off the beers. Let's get on the road."

* * *

4:30 pm

It took us longer than expected to get to the water park, but i wasn't complaining. Sure it was kind of irritating and hot to be under the sun while in traffic but i was occupied and didn't care at that moment. Clarke and i sat close next to each other in the trunk. We kept glancing at each other, eyes meeting briefly and then i would turn my head or eyes to the side and look out at literally anything but her. But only for a second before my sight was on her again. We didn't say much during the drive, and i was fine with that. I was nervous and i could tell she was too, but she definitely knew how to hide it better than i did.

"I'm really excited about our date, Lexa." She whispered quietly in my ear.

"I am too, Clarke." I smiled.

She stared at my face for awhile before chuckling lightly and bumped my shoulder before taking a hold of my right hand and lacing it with hers.

We drove like that for the next half an hour before we finally arrived at the water park.

I stood up first and jumped out of the back then opened the trunk for Clarke to get out. I wanted to be chivalrous to Clarke so when she stood up to jump down, i held my hand out for her to take. "My lady."

"Oh how kind of you, Lexa." She said and took my hand.

"Of course."

I was expecting her to jump down and land on the ground, but she had other plans. Instead of landing feet first she jumped in a way where i would have to catch her bridal style.

"Oh!" I yelped suddenly and quickly went to grab her. Thankfully i caught her in time, but unfortunately we both ended up falling to the hard cement.

I hear car doors slam and footsteps approach.

"What the hell are you guys doing?"

"I just got ALL of that on camera."

"You guys okay?"

And then Clarke started to laugh. "Oh my god, Lexa! Haha. I am so sorry. I thought it would be funny to jump on you but that back fired a bit didn't it?" I looked up and saw tears practically in her eyes from laughing so hard.

"It was pretty funny actually. But how was i supposed to catch you when you jump like that?" I laughed back.

"With your muscles of course."

I blinked my eyes and blushed at this.

"Here i'll get off of you and help you up."

And that's exactly what she did. Once we took our bags and coolers out of the trunk, we met up with Lincoln, Murphy, Monty, and Jasper by the entrance.

"Finally!" Murphy exclaims.

"Time to get this party started!" Jasper whoops.

Bellamy moves to the locked gates and i see him take out a ring of keys from his pockets. "Sorry about the wait, there was a stupid driver that got stuck on the side of the freeway. Got held up."

And with a sound of a click, he pushed against the gates and we all watched them open. He turned around and oh so dramatically spread his arms out before saying, "Let's-"

"LET'S PARTY BITCHES!" Octavia cuts him off and runs into the water park, Lincoln chasing right after her.

We all started to yell out our excitement and barged in through the gates, leaving Bellamy to sigh and shake his head.

"Poor Bell." I say to Clarke, looking back at him standing in front of the gate with is hands on his hips.

"Yeah, but i think he's used to having Octavia cutting him off when he announces things." She laughs.

"Very true."

"Mhm. So..."

"So..."

"So..."

"So..."

And then it got silent between us.

"So..." She chuckles and i see her move her hair behind her left ear and bite her lip, turning red in the cheeks.

That's when i realized... The date.

The date had officially started the moment those gates opened. My mind goes blank. I totally forgot what i had planned. Crap. I need to think of something. Why is my mind blanking out now?

"Ah..." I nervously started. Keep calm Lexa, you got this. First things first. Get alone. "Uh, would you like to come- uh."

"Come?"

"Not THAT come, i mean go look for a spot to uh..." I stumble.

"Set up?"

"Yes. Set up our blankets i mean towels and stuff." I quickly answer.

She smiles and nods her head. "Of course. Let's go. Seems like everyone else is ahead of us."

Clarke walks ahead of me as i stand frozen in place. I watch her as she laughs out at something Octavia and Raven say into her ear, punching them both on the arm and i hear her say, "Shut up, you guys. So fuckin' stupid." She is quite beautiful.

"You have everything planned right?" A voice asks. I look to my left and Bellamy's standing next to me. I nod slowly. A light jab makes contact with my arm and i instantly lose balance for a second before i'm standing upright and glaring at Bellamy.

"Seriously?"

"Come on, let's go have some fun. You more than us. If you know what i mean." He winks.

I shove him to the side which makes him side step and laugh. He comes right back and puts his hand on my head, messing it up.

"No, Bell! My hair. It took Anya almost half an hour to do." I jab at his stomach.

"OKay, okay. I'll stop messing with you. So as i said earlier, everyone knows this day is supposed to be yours and Clarke's date. I'm pretty sure they want to mess with you guys when you're doing your guys' thing, but i promise to try to make sure they don't do anything."

I smile at him, nod, and sigh in relief. "Thank you."

"Go get her tiger."

With a final pat to my back, I make my way next to Clarke and she already has her towel out on a lounge chair. Her back was facing me. "Hey, Clarke i was wondering if-"

That was when she took off her tank top and i saw her lower back start to show. I stop in my tracks. She removes her top and i see her wearing a black bathing suit. "Oh..."

She goes to unzip her shorts and proceeds to take them off down her legs and finally tosses it next to her bag. She stands up straight fixes her hair, ruffling them out of her high pony tail. As she's doing this a gust of wind hits and a rush of strawberry perfume fills my senses. I inhale it.

"Oh! Lexa, hey. I didn't see you there." Clarke says as she turns to face me.

I stare at her body and feel myself heat up instantly. "I... Yes."

I try to avoid her eyes but when i do look at her face, a smirk is plastered on it. "You okay?" She teases.

I gulp and vigorously nod. Calm down, Lexa. You got this.

I take a deep breath and smile. "Would you like to go some place a bit more private?" I ask.

* * *

8: 00 pm

"Ugh. This wasn't how it was supposed to be..." I grumble. I'm sat at a table by myself while the rest are still swimming in the pools and going down waterslides.

I look up, resting my chin on my arms and frowning. Clarke is with them as well. I'm definitely not upset with her. I'm more upset and frustrated with Octavia, Raven, and Jasper.

Earlier when Clarke and i went to be by ourselves, everytime we had a moment, they would ruin the moment instantly by popping up or jumping out, or doing some crazy stunt.

* * *

*Earlier*

Clarke and i found a nice spot near a wave pool and went to take our things out to swim.

"I'm so glad Bell and O's dad let us hang here at his water park. It's so cool." Clarke began. "Like, who else do you know who's parents own a water park you can go to anytime if you ask, right?"

"No one, but the Blakes." I respond, smiling and start to take my shirt off. "This place is so big that i'm pretty sure if we try to look for the others or they look for us, it'll be a bit hard to accomplish."

"Is that what you're hoping for? Haha."

"Hm?"

"Is that what you're hoping for?"

"Sorry? Wha-"

Clarke then suddenly starts to walk towards me, a glint in her eyes. "Are you hoping they won't look or find us? So you can keep me all to yourself."

"Oh... I uh... Y-you see..."

She lightly bumps our foreheads together and i can't help but look down at her lips. They look so soft. My mouth unconsciously hangs open a bit.

"Your mouth is open, Lex." She whispers. I look up at her eyes and it's full on teasing mode. Nothing but a strange gasp leaves my mouth. We stay like this for minutes, but it feels like hours to me. Her hands are on my hips, tugging lightly at my shorts zipper. Oh god. Maybe the water park wasn't such a good idea.

I can't really comprehend what is happening that my hands are bunched into fists and i have no idea what to do with them. I can feel them getting sweaty. "Clarke."

"Yes?"

"C-Can i Ki-"

"HEEEY, Clexa! Mind if i join you guys in the wave pool?" A voice booms behind me.

I am instantly out of my Clarke trance and abruptly turn around to see Jasper with a ridiculous amount of floaties on his body.

I frown at this and hear Clarke let out a grunt.

"Jasper. Seriously?" Clarke exclaims, letting my hips go.

"What? I just wanna swim is all."

Clarke grabbed most of her things and took a hold of my arm just as i stuff my backpack with my shirt. We left Jasper alone waving at us in the wave pool singing out his good bye to us.

We ended up by the lazy river once we knew we were alone. At least it seemed like we were.

"The lazy river. This is my favorite spot in practically all water parks." I say, looking at the water flow to the left.

"Yeah, i thought we'd come here because of that. I'm gonna go in, Lexa. Meet you in there?" She says while touching my arm.

I smile and nod. She winks before i hear splashing in the water and see her figure move down the pool.

I'm still currently in my shorts so i set about taking them off. When i'm done, i look down at my bathing suit and silently high five myself. The white swim suit was a good choice.

I walk to the edge of the lazy river and notice round floaties so i take two and i wait to go in until i see Clarke making her first round around the lazy pool. I see blonde hair turning a corner and i yell out to her. She blows a kiss to me from where she's at and i bite my lip, smiling down at my feet.

When she was close enough, i throw one floaty at her and jump in myself. She lets out a scream of surprise.

"You just got my hair wet!" She laughs and splashes me.

I turn my head to the side and feel the water hit the back of my head. I splash her back and for the next five to ten minutes or so, it was a splashing war between us. She would hide or us her floaty as a shield when i tried wetting her. And i would try to do they same.

She wanted to win this little water battle between us so bad that she continuously splashed at me with her eyes closed, not even paying attention if i was in the same spot or not. So while she was splashing, i decided to swim under water and scare her.

I dunked into the pool of chlorine water and navigated my way until i felt her legs. In one swift move, i lifted her up in my arms. "Gotcha! I win."

"That is so not fair. You totally cheated."

"First off, no i didn't and second wasn't this supposed to be a lazy river? Yet we execute a water fight."

She wraps her arms around my neck and smiles. "Well who started it first? You."

"I did not."

"You threw the floaty at me and got me wet."

"It was a small splash, Clarke."

"It wet me anyways. And that's a battle move."

"Okay, but i won."

"'Cause you went underneath me!"

"Well yeah..."

We stayed like this for about half an hour, merely talking to each other about anything and of course going back to who won the water fight.

During our talk, we maneuvered ourselves on our own floaties again and we looked up at the sky and pointed out what shapes the clouds were. Unknown to us at the time, we found each others hands and interlaced them together so we wouldn't separate and float off by ourselves.

"Hey, Clarke?"

"Yeah, Lexa."

I directed my gaze from the sky and placed it on her. The sun was hitting her at that exact second and she looked stunning. her hair was still fairly wet and there werre still droplets of water over her body so it made her look like she was glowing. Her eyes were closed, but i think she felt my gaze on her and opened them.

Her eyes looked even more blue than they usually are.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Oh, no nothing. Just... Nothing." I turn my head.

She lets out a chuckle and i feel her squeeze my hand. "Yeah... My boobs look great don't they?"

I gasped at hearing this. I wasn't looking at her boobs...

Well i glanced down at them and they ARE nice but, you know.

"Uh, yeah. They do." I murmur.

In the corner of my eyes i see her smile and get closer to me. The sides of our floaties touch and soft fingers start to play and caress my arm. Goosebumps rise.

We make eye contact and then...

"Hey lover girls! Do i hear a conversation about boobs around here?" We hear Raven say right behind us.

"What the hell, Raven!"

"So boobs." Raven starts, ignoring Clarke. "Mine are very nice right Lexa?"

"What?" I say.

"Raven-"

"Sup. So, mine are pretty great. Yours is really nice too Lexa."

I quickly cover myself up.

"Clarke yours... Wow. Just wow."

Clarke splashes her. "Raven! Oh my god. Please leave."

"What fun would that be if i left you guys alll alone and by yourself? What kind of best friend would i be?"

"A thoughtful one maybe?"

Raven paused. I looked at her face and i could already tell she wasn't going to do what we wanted.

"Nah. I'm good. Let's have some fun. Lets have a race."

"This is the lazy river." I interject.

"If one of you wins, i'll leave. If i win, i take custody of the lazy river."

"Custody?" I ask, confused.

"Custody. Ready? Set go!"

Out of nowhere she starts swimming ahead of us. I look at Clarke for a second before we both jump out of our floaties and go after Raven.

Long story short. We lost.

"See ya later sweet cheeks!" Raven shouts, floating down the lazy river in her sunglasses and bed floaty.

"I totally almost got her." I grumble. In the middle of the race i got really competitive and swam to catch up with Raven, leaving Clarke behind. I was literally head to head with Raven but during the last second, she grabbed a floaty in the pool and hit me in the face. "She cheated..."

"I'm sorry about that, Lexa. Good things is she won't bother us anymore. And we can go back to it being just us."

I smile at this. "You're right."

The sun was about to set when Clarke and i found ourselves back where we first entered the water park. No one was in sight.

"Odd. I thought Bellamy would be here." I said, scanning the area. I saw towels scattered about and bags and coolers too. A barbecue cooker was also on the side, the coal burning but no food in sight.

Clarke look around us as well. "Wonder where everyone is at."

"Come to think of it. We didn't run into anyone besides Raven when she 'took' the lazy river."

"True. Where do you think think they're at though?"

"Maybe getting food? The barbecue cooker is set up, see?"

"Oh, you're right. Hm."

Without nothing to do, i looked up at the sky and noticed the sun setting. My eyes widened. Maybe this would be the perfect time to kiss Clarke! "Um, hey Clarke?" I ask moving to get two lounge chairs to face the gate since that was where the sun was setting.

"Yeah? Oh what are you doing?"

"Would you like to watch the sunset with me?" I ask, feeling my heart beat faster and faster. I gulp down on the saliva that got stuck in my throat.

When my eyes met hers, all i saw was glee on her face. "Sure." She whispered.

I moved hastily to my chair while she went to hers.

When i laid down, i immediately sought out her hand and interlaced it with my own. I sigh, watching the bursting colors of orange, yellow, and a slight tint of pink cast the sky above us. It was moments like these i never get tired of. Especially with Clarke with me. She always makes moments last forever.

I feel Clarke lean her head on my shoulder and i look down to see her smiling up at me. "It's beautiful isn't?" She asks. I notice her eyes are a shade darker than normal.

"Y-yeah." I respond getting lost in her blue eyes. She moves her face closer to mine. "It is... Really..." And i do the same.

We're mere inches from each other now.

"Really beautiful..." I whisper just as i feel her hand touch my cheek.

And just like that i feel a rush of cold liquid surround my entire body, goosebumps rising everywhere on my skin.

Oh. My. God.

"THIS IS WAR!" I hear shouting and screaming and yelling, and a whole bunch of footsteps around us. Then i feel water balloons hit my head, feeling the ice cold substance break onto me.

I gasp out loud and open my eyes blocked with droplets of water to see Clarke all wet with her mouth open. She's hugging herself and trying to look for a towel.

What just happened?

"What the fuck you guys!" Clarke shouts standing up. I do the same, grabbing a dry towel and giving it to her before getting one for myself. We see Octavia on a structure holding a sling shot of balloons, Raven behind a tree with the same thing, and Jasper with a now empty bucket in his hands.

* * *

8:00 pm

After Clarke practically lectured them for more than 20 mins, she let them off the hook when they realized how immature they were about what they did to us. She forgives too easy. I am still fumming about it.

"Lexa, what happened you?" I hear a deep voice ask. I turn my head and see Bellamy with Murphy, holding a cooler of grocery bags. And Lincoln and Monty carrying charocal. So that's where they were.

"Octavia, Raven, and Jasper happened."

He shook his head and sighed. "I told thm not to do anything stupid while we left to get food. Idiots. I'm sorry, Lexa. After i said i would make sure no one would bother your guys' date."

I shrugged my shoulders. "It's fine. I'm not upset with you." I sigh.

"Are you and Clarke still on your date?"

"Mm. Yeah, i guess we are. I was so close to kissing her."

"Really now? But then the trio happened?" I nod, casting my head down. We're silent for a tick tock before he says, "I've got an idea."

* * *

Bellamy leads Clarke and I up towards the longest slide in the park. We climb up the steps leading to the top, and he extents his arms out to show us the wide open space. It's very empty.

"This is all yours tonight. An apology for... you know."

I glance at Clarke and she raises her eyebrows. I shrug my shoulders.

"Alright so i'll leave you guys alone, okay. Oh, and here." Bellamy throws a big duffle bag into my arms. I grunt.

"What's in here?"

"Enjoy. I'll make sure no one bothers you. Promise." And just like that, he's gone.

Clarke and i watch him walk down the stairs until he's out of sight. I look at her and she does the same to me. I let out a nervous laugh.

"I guess we should check out what's in the bag." I suggest.

"Lets."

We open the bag open and find loads of picnic related items in it. "Oh, wow. These are cool."

"We should set it up, don't you think?"

I took the blanket and a couple of throw pillows in the bag and spread it on the ground. I tried to make it as comfortable as possible. Clarke took out candles and a lighter and started to place and light the candles about the flat surface. We took turns taking out an item and placing them on the groun or blanket. When everything was done, we sat down on the soft blanket and kept looking up and around ourselves. We were illuminated by candles and small lights.

Bellamy definitely knows how to set up a dinner date.

I scan around us in awe.

"Who knew Bell could be such a romantic, huh?" Clarke tells me.

I laugh and nod. "Yeah."

I turn to face Clarke to say something, but i'm speechless beyond compare when my eyes land on her. Hair tied back up in a ponytail, blue over sized sweater, and soft lighting hitting her face, she was absolutely stunning.

She turns her head towards me. I got caught starring. I avert my gaze briefly but look back. She stretches and chuckles, letting me hear that laugh i love so much and then rests her head on her hand.

"Hey you." She whispers.

"Hey." I whisper just as soft.

"What are you staring at?"

"You."

"And why is that?"

"You're beautiful."

I see her cheeks redden and mine begin to heat up as well.

"Can sit in front of you? This is supposed to be a date, right?"

I nod then lean up against the bars behind me. Spreading my legs apart slightly. She moves in between my legs, her back to me and slowly eases into me. When our bodies make contact, a sense of comfort fills me, so i sigh and wrap my arms around her waist. Her head leans towards me and rests on my chest.

We sit in utter silence. Not saying a word to one another. It wasn't awkward. Not at all. It was nice, just being in each others arms and gazing up at the night sky.

"Did you enjoy today?" I asked.

"I did. Until certain people kept bothering us."

"I was hoping we wouldn't get interrupted, but.."

"With the friends we have, it's kind of hard for that to happen. Remember when we all found out Octavia and Lincoln got together?"

I chuckle recalling the memory. "I do."

"Yeah. We all bothered them whenever we could. Except for you and Murphy though. It's tradition to mess with friends when they start dating someone. But now that we're the ones experiencing it, it kind of sucks being annoyed by them. Haha."

"I agree."

"You know, you seemed kind of quieter than usual today. Was there something on your mind?"

I freeze. 'Our first kiss.' i think. "Mm, not really."

She scoffs. "I can tell when you're lying remember? So..." She turns in my arms. "What's bothering you?"

"N-nothing i swear." I blurt out blushing as she moves in closer and closer to me.

"Doesn't seem like it. You're turning red."

"well, i just- it's not that-"

I'm cut off when she grabs onto my both my cheeks and firmly stills it to look straight at her. She's observing me and i can't, but keep glancing down at her lips. Unconsciously i like my own lips.

"Ahh. I see." She says before smirking and backing up just bit.

"W-what? What do you mean?"

"I can read your mind." She tells me.

I frown. Because it's true. She's always been known to what i'm thinking. Ever since we met it's been like that. It's sorta scary. But i deny it anyway. "No you don't."

"I do. I'll tell you."

"Then do it."

She closes in once again. Much closer than what i'm comfortable to and she slowly touches my ear with her mouth. A shiver runs down my body. "You wanna kiss me."

And there it was. Bullseye.

I start to breath faster, my heart picking up speed.

suddenly she stands up. "Lets make this fun shall we? A simple game."

"A- a game?" I ask confuse and still quite stunned.

"A game. All you have to do is catch me."

"And when i do?"

"I'll give you a kiss."

I don't really know what came over me, but as soon as those words left her mouth, i pounced. Which by the way was NOT a good idea. Especially when you don't know that Clarke was standing right in front of the entrance to the slide.

We both scream as we plunge down the tube, splashes of water rushing all around us. I was a bit scared at that moment, all my sense were on high alert with the cold water hitting us, seeing nothing but darkness, and smelling chlorine. Out of instinct, i look for Clarke and wrap her in my arms.

Out of nowhere we're in this wide open room filled with tiny white lights. I hear a gasp.

So i look down at her Clarke's face, observing it. It was dark in the area we were in, the only light source was the small white-ish LED lights above us. She was looking at me too, her blue eyes shinning. She gave me a look, like she was expecting me to do something, but i couldn't really think. How could i when someone as beautiful as Clarke was in front of me, giving me the most electrifying look in history?

It was then i saw her biting her lower lip before i felt her wrap her soft arms around my neck, pulling me closer to her. We were mere inches from each others faces now, just staring, gazing into one anothers eyes.

My breath hitched. This was the moment.

I leaned down slowly, inching ever so slightly. I stop.

"Lexa, kiss me."

And so i do.

A bolt of electricity shoots through my entire body when our lips touch. Her lips feel soft, plump, and tastes slightly of chlorine. We pull each other as close to one another as possible. I withdraw our mouths and open my eyes slightly. She's smiling.

"Wow." She exhales.

"Wow." I respond.

"I- Oh my god!"

And then we're plummited down into another small tunnel of the slide, watching rapid colors pass by us in a blur. We're screaming until a bright light enters our vision. I see water at the end of the tube and already anticipate the splash we're gonna have when we hit the pool.

In mere seconds we're underwater and the next we pop out the surface for air.

"YO! There they are!"

"How was the slide, guys?"

"Did your little picnic date go well up there? You guys were up there awfully long."

The voices of our friends fill my ears.

I look to see where Clarke is and swim to her. We then get out of the cold water and are both given dry towels.

"That slide... whew." Clarke says.

I stare at her and she winks in my direction, making me blush.

"Ohh! I see eye contact between you two!" Raven exclaims.

"Did you guys kiss?" Octavia gasps. "Oh my god!"

Clarke pushes the girls away. "Shut up, you guys."

"They did!" They both shout and jump about.

We both shake our heads, and then out of nowhere kisses me on the cheek. "I had a great time today."

"Me too." I say and kiss her back.

* * *

-First day of school-

"Oh my gosh, did you hear about them?"

"They look so hot."

"I can't believe they got together."

"Who knew they would get together."

"I totally knew it would happen."

"Shh! Here they come now."

When school started up again, word got out fairly quickly that Clarke and i were dating. It was literally madness when we entered the building hand in hand. People were staring and whispering. I was getting a bit anxious.

"Hey." Clarke calls out my name. "No need to worry. I'm right here. Right by your side." I nod.

"I didn't think anyone would know about us so quickly."

"Who wouldn't?" Raven pops up holding her cellphone out and recording us. "I posted it all over social media. And the school's website."

"Why would you do that?" Clarke and i ask.

"I don't know if you noticed this before guys, but people literally ship you guys together."

"Ship?"

"Yeah, like pair you guys up together. Before you guys even started dating, there were rumors and a fanclub started because people thought you'd get together eventually. They call you guys Clexa. I dig the name."

I was shocked. "Are you serious?"

"UH, yeah, look around you. Everyone's eyes are on you two."

"Um, do we do something about it?" I ask.

"You could kiss." The brunette suggests.

I instantley start to blush. And so does Clarke, just not as worse as mine.

"Raven." Clarke warns.

"They want to see something between you guys to know if it's true."

"Isn't holding hands good enough?"

"You guys do that naturally, they want something spicier you know."

"We're not gonna kiss each other just because people want to see us do it."

I actually want to kiss her right now. Just because I want to, not for anyone else. "Hey, Clarke?"

And then the bell rings. Groans from all down the halls echo.

"Ah, man. The school bell. Classes start." Clarke sighs, frustrated. "My first class is this way Lexa, I'll meet you in second?"

I nod.

"Okay, i'll see you till then." She gives me a brief kiss to the cheek and i smile. Small squeals erupt to my right and people start to walk to their classes. But as i watch CLarke turn around an urge to kiss overcomes me and i grab onto her wrist lightly before giving a small tug. In one swift movement she's right in front of me and i close the distance between our lips.

A boom of screaming and gasp fill the hallways and shouts of "They're so cute together" "I can't believe this" "my ship has sailed!" were yelled out to us.

When we parted all we could say to each other was, "Wow."

A year ago, i wouldn't believe i would ever be in this kind of situation with Clarke. Ever. But here i am now, with my best friend, my GIRLFRIEND.

* * *

Sorry this took long to upload. This wasn't really what i had in mind when i first started writing this chapter, but i got distracted and didn't touch it for days and forgot what i had originally planned for this chapter, so i apologize if it's all over the place or too fast paced and rushed. Anyways, i hoped you guys enjoyed and thanks for reading! :)


End file.
